Certain signal processing applications use multipliers to perform mathematic operations such as multiplication. A multiplier multiplies one or more input signals to produce a product signal that is proportional to the input signals.
Some multipliers multiply input voltage signals with a weighting voltage signal to produce product signals that are proportional to the input voltage signals. In some cases, the input voltage signals and the weighting voltage signal are analog voltages that can be continuously variable. For linear operation, the magnitudes of both signals are kept somewhat limited. If the magnitudes are not limited, non-linear operation can result and the range of the multiplication is limited.
For these and other reasons stated below, and which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for an improved multiplier.